Leçon bien apprise
by Kaja-d
Summary: Ron et Hermione, complètement guéris, quittèrent l'infirmerie trois jours avant la fin du trimestre. Hermione manifestait sans cesse le désir de parler de Sirius mais Ron se chargeait de la faire taire chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait son nom. T5 C38


**Résumé :** "_Ron et Hermione, complètement guéris, quittèrent l'infirmerie trois jours avant la fin du trimestre. Hermione manifestait sans cesse le désir de parler de Sirius mais Ron se chargeait de la faire taire chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait son nom._" (T5-38)

Les personnages, les noms, et les lieux appartiennent à JK.Rowling. Pas de spoilers T6.

* * *

**Leçon bien apprise**

Ron poussa un soupir et se frotta les yeux. Hermione et lui étaient seuls dans la tour, une chose rare ; tout le monde était encore en bas, dans le château ou dans le parc, profitant de la belle fin de journée qui s'offrait à eux. Hermione tricotait de nouveaux chapeaux pour elfes de maison, Pattenrond dormant sur le sofa à côté d'elle et Ron feuilletait vaguement _En vol avec les Canons_ sans y prêter attention. Tout était silencieux. Ron savait qu'il aurait dû être calme et relaxé, non tendu et soucieux comme il l'était en ce moment … et il savait que Hermione ressentait la même chose. Tous deux, blessés suite à leur aventure dans le Département des Mystères, avaient quitté l'infirmerie le jour précédent, entièrement rétablis, mais cela n'avait pas mis fin à leur inquiétude. Harry, depuis la mort de son parrain, était plus sombre et renfermé que jamais. Il semblait éviter toute compagnie, même celle d'Hagrid, et ni Ron ni Hermione ne savait quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. La perte de Sirius était difficile à accepter pour ceux qui l'avaient connu, mais pour Harry, c'était encore pire. Une heure plus tôt, il avait marmonné une excuse et s'était éclipsé quelque part dans le château. Ron et Hermione n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il était allé.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller le chercher ? »

Ron leva la tête. Hermione regardait par la fenêtre de la salle commune, l'air inquiet.

« Il a besoin de nous … tu … tu crois qu'il faut qu'on aille lui parler ? Ou … »

Ron secoua la tête. « Non » affirma-t-il. « Il veut être seul, ça ne servirait à rien. Et tu sais bien qu'il ne veut pas parler de Sirius, pas pour l'instant, en tout cas.

- Mais il _faut_ qu'il en parle ! Il _faut_ lui dire que Sirius n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se renferme sur lui-même …

- Sirius lui aurait laissé du temps. » fit remarquer Ron, l'air très sérieux. « Il ne l'aurait pas poussé à parler si vite. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis la referma. Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Et, après tout … » ajouta Ron, lentement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on lui dise, de toute façon ? Ni toi, ni moi, on ne sait ce que c'est.

- Oui, mais … » Hermione se tut, les sourcils froncés. « C'est tellement … tellement … _injuste, _ce qui lui est arrivé … j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider … »

Ron hocha la tête, le visage sombre. Lui aussi, il aurait aimé pouvoir aider Harry. Mais que-faire ? Harry voulait rester seul, ces temps-ci, et Ron ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais c'était tellement frustrant de rester là à attendre, dans l'impossibilité d'agir … Pourtant, Ron savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de forcer Harry à quoi que ce soit. Il parlerait quand il en aurait envie, et cela n'arriverait pas tant qu'il serait ici, à Poudlard. Harry avait besoin de faire le point avec lui-même avant de faire le point avec les autres. Il devait s'en vouloir énormément pour la mort de Sirius, et si Ron brûlait de lui dire à quel point il avait tord, il devait le laisser. Harry n'était pas idiot, il finirait bien tôt ou tard par redevenir lui-même. Cela n'empêchait pas Ron, cependant, de détester l'idée d'un Harry déprimé, seul chez ces horribles moldus, qui ne lui seraient d'aucune aide.

« Pour l'instant, il faut le laisser. » dit finalement Ron, « Et être là quand il en a besoin. Et après ce qui s'est passé cette année, Harry a surtout besoin de calme, et d'être laissé un peu tranquille. Sirius … je veux dire, c'était son parrain ! »

Hermione se tourna vers lui. Ses doigts tordaient nerveusement le chapeau de laine qu'elle venait de terminer.

« Oui … » souffla t-elle. « On a l'impression que c'est impossible, et pourtant … j'ai vraiment du mal à y croire. D'abord Cédric, et maintenant Sirius … oh, Ron, la mort de Cédric a déjà eu un effet terrible sur Harry ! Tu ne crois pas que …

- Harry va essayer de s'isoler encore plus ? » acheva Ron à sa place. « Je ne sais pas.

- Il nous cache des choses, » continua t'elle, ses doigts ayant à présent défait le chapeau d'elfe. « Des choses importantes. Il a bien évité de mentionner cette histoire de prophétie, et je suis presque sûre que Dumbledore lui en a parlé. Avant, il nous aurait tout dit, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ron se tourna vers la fenêtre. C'était vrai, Harry ne leur avait jamais caché ce genre de choses auparavant.

« Je ne sais pas » répéta t-il. « Il a changé, tu sais. Avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, plus rien n'est comme avant … »

Ron s'interrompit. Oui, Harry avait changé. Avant le retour de Voldemort, ses yeux traduisaient une sorte de tristesse, voire même de mélancolie … pendant leur cinquième année à Poudlard, son regard était devenu d'un vert agressif qui contrastait avec la pâleur presque surnaturelle de son visage. Harry était déjà trop mince et trop pâle pour un garçon de leur âge, et cette année-là n'avait rien arrangé. Lutter pendant un an contre Ombrage et le ministère, et contre des visions et des douleurs venant de sa cicatrice lui avait donné un air malade. Il paraissait constamment épuisé et avait l'attitude d'une personne traquée qui n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Et à présent … Sirius était mort. Ron eut une grimace. Sirius était quelqu'un qu'il avait connu, avec qui il avait parlé et ri. Il avait été choqué quand il avait appris la nouvelle. L'idée que Sirius soit parti était suffisamment pénible, et Ron n'osait pas penser à ce que Harry devait être en train de subir. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ; Harry, fidèle à lui-même, prenait soin de n'afficher qu'un masque dénué d'expression lorsqu'il parlait avec qui que ce soit. Il gardait ses sentiments pour lui. Et à chaque fois que Ron le regardait, il se demandait si son ami avait versé des larmes pour son parrain. L'idée de Harry pleurant était impensable, bizarre … Harry était une personne vers laquelle les regards se tournaient quand on avait besoin d'espoir et de réconfort, qui se devait de ne pas flancher sous le poids de ses responsabilités. Peu de personnes voyaient en lui un garçon de quinze ans, un être humain; beaucoup le prenaient - et, à un certain degré, ils avaient raison - pour une sorte de héros. Même à Ron et à Hermione, qui étaient pourtant ses meilleurs amis, il arrivait occasionnellement de confondre le Survivant avec l'orphelin maltraité par sa famille. Harry avait une présence de leader, rassurante, comparable à celle de Dumbledore lui-même, et personne ne doutait de ce qu'il deviendrait une fois devenu adulte. Un héros. Fudge et Ombrage l'avaient vu, eux-aussi, et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient si peur de lui. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, c'était que Harry n'avait aucune envie de tenir ce rôle-là. Et il avait parfaitement le droit d'être profondément affecté par la perte de son parrain.

Hermione s'agita sur sa chaise, l'air troublé. Elle regardait Ron en hésitant, cherchant ses mots.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? » demanda-t-elle enfin dans un murmure. « Après tout ce qui est arrivé … je veux dire …

- Ecoute » soupira Ron, « Je ne suis pas plus calme que toi. Moi aussi je m'inquiète. Pour Harry, pour toi, pour ma famille … mais pour l'instant, il n'y a pas grand chose qu'on puisse faire, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, tu sais bien ce qui arrive si tu essaies de pousser Harry à faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, en dehors de Dumbledore, je suppose.

**- **Mais c'est ça le problème ! Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire, j'ai toujours peur qu'il prenne mal ce que je lui dis … »

Sans que celui-ci sache pourquoi, Ron serra les dents et, malgré son état d'épuisement, un sentiment d'agacement monta soudain en lui. Il avait passé l'année entière à regarder Harry s'énerver, crier, se défouler sur tout le monde, et à sauter à sa gorge et à celle d'Hermione à la moindre occasion, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour le calmer ; aux mots d'Hermione, la frustration qu'il avait ressenti de ne pouvoir rien faire tout au long de l'année remonta d'une flèche : comment, comment pouvait-elle comprendre tout de l'esprit tordu des filles et ignorer tout des principes mêmes de la communication en même temps ?

« Parce que c'est toi qui le lui explique mal, tiens ! » Hermione sursauta. Ron avait tout à coup envie de crier sur elle ; en fait, se disputer avec Hermione semblait toujours plus facile et naturel que d'attendre sans cesse que quelque chose se passe. «"_C'est ça le problème !_" Je comprends Harry, il faut toujours que tu dises exactement ce qu'il faut pour l'énerver ! »

L'expression d'Hermione passa de la surprise à l'irritation ; elle le regarda d'un oeil noir.

« Ah ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton railleur. « Et depuis _quand_ c'est toi le spécialiste des sentiments et des leçons de tact ?

- Excuse-moi ! » répliqua Ron, également furieux. « Ce n'est pas _moi _qui dit à mon meilleur ami qu'il a une _tendance à vouloir sauver les gens _lorsqu'il vient de voir son parrain se faire torturer !

- Il n'a pas vu Sirius se faire torturer, c'était une -

- C'est la même chose ! » trancha Ron.

« _Excuse-moi ?_

- Ce n'était pas une question d'avoir raison ou pas, Hermione, c'était une question d'essayer de le calmer ! Tu te rends compte, surtout après ce qui s'était passé pour Papa, _qu'évidemment, _il allait être choqué ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il y avait bien cent meilleures façons de lui dire qu'il pouvait se tromper ? »

Hermione parut outragée.

«"_Cent meilleures façons de lui dire qu'il pouvait se tromper ?_" Eh bien, dis-moi, Monsieur le spécialiste ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire, à ma place ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! N'importe quoi ! _Tout_, sauf ce que tu as dis !

- C'est facile à dire ! Et puis si Harry m'avait seulement _écoutée_ -

- _Il venait de voir Sirius aux mains de Tu-Sais-Qui !_ » s'exclama Ron d'un ton exaspéré. « Maintenant on sait que c'était une fausse vision, mais il aurait _pu_ avoir raison ! Et là, on aurait parlé de Sirius torturé, et Harry n'aurait certainement pas été sur ton dos pour avoir vu juste, comme toi, tu l'as fait ! C'est ton problème, tu veux toujours avoir raison, sans prendre en compte les sentiments des autres ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. Pendant un moment, elle parut incapable de parler. Elle reprit d'une voix basse et tremblante :

« Je te signale que … que j'essaie _toujours_ d'aider les autres … Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça alors que c'est toi qui ne pense qu'à toi-même ! Quand est-ce que tu as essayé d'aider Harry, cette année ? Dès qu'il fallait lui parler, tu n'arrêtais pas d'aller te cacher ! »

Ron eut un rictus.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » lança t'il d'un ton sarcastique. « Et qui devait faire passer les messages entre lui et toi à chaque fois qu'il y avait un problème ? Combien de fois tu as été capable de lui dire un truc sans qu'il se mette en colère, hein ?

- Oh, arrête ! Moi, au moins, j'essayais de faire quelque chose !

- Ouais, comme lui dire que Sirius était un égoïste, ou – ou qu'Harry était fou de vouloir s'introduire dans le bureau d'Ombrage – d'ailleurs, celle-là, elle était bonne ! La moitié de la communauté sorcière croyait Harry cinglé et toi, c'est ce que tu as trouvé de mieux à faire, de le lui demander !

- Il ne nous avait même pas dit pourquoi il voulait parler à Sirius ! » lança Hermione avec hargne.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Ron fronça les sourcils. Il avait réfléchi à la question : _pourquoi_ Harry ne leur avait t'il rien dit ? L'explication qu'il leur avait fournie n'était pas très satisfaisante, Ron et Hermione étaient au moins d'accord là-dessus.

« Mais justement, » reprit Ron, revenant à la conversation, « Ce n'est pas une raison ! C'était peut-être important – ça devait l'être, en fait, pour qu'il soit désespéré à ce point !

- Bon, d'accord, » reprit Hermione d'une voix dangereuse. « Soit. Et _toi_, pendant ce temps-là ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, à part faire semblant de ne pas entendre ou me regarder avec de grands yeux dès qu'une conversation prenait une tournure un peu délicate ? Tu-

- On ne va pas commencer à se rejeter la faute l'un l'autre ! » coupa Ron

« Oh, mais si ! » s'exclama Hermione d'un ton qui rivalisa avec celui de McGonagall, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Mais si ! Dis-moi ce qu'il fallait faire, pour changer, au lieu de me répéter que tout ce qui est arrivé, ça s'est passé à cause de moi !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

- Non, mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu ! »

Il y eut une pause. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ron et Hermione s'étaient levés et se faisaient face, les poings serrés et le souffle court. Et soudainement, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, Ron éclata de rire, un rire sans joie qui résonna dans la salle. Hermione le regarda simplement, prise au dépourvu. Pattenrond émit un sifflement.

C'était peut-être le stress, accumulé au cours des derniers jours, dû aux buses, à Harry et à la mort de Sirius. En tout cas, un sentiment d'impuissance et de honte s'était soudain emparé de Ron, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Hermione avait raison, ils avaient tord de se disputer. Elle n'était pas plus fautive que lui ; la guerre les dépassait et tous deux faisaient de leur mieux pour aider Harry. Est-ce que lui, Ron, avait le droit d'accuser Hermione alors qu'aucun d'eux n'était vraiment responsable ? Ils ne pourraient pas agir tant que Harry rejetterait leur aide et se replierait sur lui-même …

« Désolé, Hermione. » dit Ron à voix basse, une fois calmé. Hermione s'était rassise, les poings étroitement serrés sur ses genoux. Il croisa son regard. « Il ne faut pas … On a tord de se disputer comme ça … »

Hermione hocha la tête, les lèvres tremblantes. Ron la regarda intensément. Hermione avait beau être brillante, elle n'était pas parfaite, et c'était, aux yeux de Ron, une excellente chose. Cela la rendait plus humaine, plus _réelle_. Comme l'avait dit Sirius, elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre … elle n'était pas encore adulte, un fait que beaucoup de personnes semblaient oublier : ils confondaient chez elle intelligence et maturité. Cela consolait un peu Ron. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient des personnes exceptionnelles, et il en éprouvait beaucoup de fierté, mais il était bon de les voir se comporter en simples adolescents de temps à autre. Savoir que le monde tournait encore rond était une pensée rassurante.

Peut-être que la situation présente paraissait aussi désespérée à cause de cela. Dans l'esprit de beaucoup, les choses n'étaient pas censées se dérouler ainsi ; Hermione était brillante, très brillante, c'était elle qui devait donner les bonnes réponses et toujours deviner juste. En fait, comme à Harry, on lui donnait un rôle qu'elle ne pouvait pas _toujours_ tenir … et dès qu'il ou elle échouait, c'était le monde entier qui semblait s'effondrer. Or, surtout après ce qui s'était passé, ils avaient tous besoin de pouvoir se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, simplement pour garder la conviction que certaines choses étaient immuables. C'était seulement comme cela que l'on pouvait garder espoir.

Ron soupira intérieurement. Au moins, les talents d'Hermione n'étaient pas remis en cause – ce qui était arrivé à Ombrage et à Marietta montrait clairement qu'il ne fallait surtout pas les prendre à la légère – et Harry était redevenu un héros aux yeux de la presse. Oui, pensa Ron fermement, certaines choses étaient bien réelles et n'allaient pas changer de sitôt. C'était ce qui lui permettait d'envisager l'avenir avec un certain optimisme. De ce côté là, au moins, la leçon était bien apprise …

« On a tous été stupide » murmura t'il d'un ton vague, les yeux dans le vide. Hermione se tourna vers lui. « Mais ce n'est que le début, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas trop tard pour redresser la situation, pas vrai, Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas gagné, on a encore toutes nos chances …»

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« J'ai peur. » avoua t'elle simplement.

« Moi aussi » répondit Ron. « C'est une honte, pour des Gryffondors. Mais nous avons Dumbledore. Et Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse perdre. Nous ne pouvons pas. »

Hermione sourit, ce qui provoqua en Ron une sensation particulière au niveau de l'estomac. Une guerre s'apprêtait peut-être à tomber sur eux, beaucoup de personnes allaient peut-être mourir, ils allaient peut-être, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, _traverser une période difficile_, mais en cet instant, il y avait Hermione, ses yeux, son visage, son sourire, et c'était suffisant pour éliminer toute sensation de peur. Elle était peut être une mademoiselle je-sais-tout, autoritaire, harcelante et incroyablement têtue, il y avait quelque chose de formidable en elle, qui faisait de chaque dispute une partie de plaisir, qui rendait sa présence enivrante et indispensable aux côtés de Ron et qui faisait d'elle, tout simplement, une fille particulièrement attirante … Ron secoua la tête, les joues en feu, et baissa les yeux sur _En vol avec les Canons_. Hermione lui lança un regard, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Elle reporta son attention sur ses chapeaux d'elfe, l'air soudain nerveux. Les minutes passèrent en silence.

Le trou de la salle commune finit par s'ouvrir et un groupe d'élèves le franchirent, bavardant d'un ton animé sur une copie du _Sorcier du dimanche_. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Le reste des Gryffondors n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait très envie de rester dans une salle bondé et bruyante en ce moment … Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et rangèrent leurs affaires sans dire un mot. Ils franchirent le trou dans le sens inverse et prirent la direction du Hall d'entrée, prenant des raccourcis autant que possible afin d'éviter les autres élèves.

« Alors » commença Hermione, dans un vaillant effort pour paraître nonchalante, « Tu … tu veux rendre visite à Hagrid ? Il commence à faire sombre, mais il n'est pas encore trop tard, et …

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt rester dehors ? » Ron avait parlé à voix basse, sur un ton presque timide. Hermione et lui se regardèrent. Ils avaient arrêté de marcher. « Je veux dire … juste tous les deux … » Ron n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas s'il l'imaginait – il y avait peu de lumière dans les couloirs – mais il lui semblait qu'Hermione avait légèrement rougi. Il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir la tête vide. Hermione hocha la tête, sans dire un mot, et ils reprirent leur marche, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées.

FIN

* * *

Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues. :) 


End file.
